If I was normal
by robot-ninja-wizard accountant
Summary: Law found himself wondering if he would have wound up with Luffy if he crossed path with him in a more normal life. The answer if no, but that doesn't seem to bug him or Luffy. Rated T for swearing and maybe mildly suggestive language. Fluffy, not angsty.


Rated Teen for swearing, a relationship between two adult men is repeatedly referenced, but unfortunately this is more meta or fluff than steamy action.

.

.

.

Law found himself wondering if he would have wound up with Luffy if he crossed path with him in a more normal life.

What if they weren't pirates, but he was just a young doctor working through his residency and he ran into Luffy. Because as much as he is happy with the relationship that he has, Law just can't see it happening if he was more normal. Because while Luffy 100% gets his way with everything, he can't see Luffy moving heaven and earth for a Law that have lived a normal life.

If he had had a more normal life, he would definitely be weirded out by the age difference. Luffy is 19, that is so young, you don't even realize how young until you are 26 and a 19-year-old wants to kiss you. It helps that Luffy is more worldly than most 19-year-olds. It helps that Luffy is stubborn and has shown that he knows exactly what he wants out of life and will die trying for that.

But FUCK, 19 is young.

19 is an adult. 19 can consent. But thinking about 19-year-old Law, makes Law feels like he is remembering a baby. If thinking about his 19-year-old self makes him feel that way, then dating a 19-year-old makes him feel like a dinosaur (and not the literal kind like X-Drake). Normal 19-year-old are not in the same place in their lives as a 26-year-old; they would not be wanting the same things. See their relationship works because they both aren't normal. Right now, the thing the two of them wanted the exact same thing (freedom and to find the One Piece).

Plus, Luffy has a fairly low attention span. If Law was normal, they wouldn't have kept crossing paths. While Law has many references of people that Luffy met once having such an impact as to make Luffy hound them into his life (that is what Luffy does, he decides you are a part of his life and then he hounds you until that becomes fact), there is some part of him that feels that it must be the repetition of exposure that drew Luffy to him.

Plus, a more normal Law would have died if Luffy had tried to take him to sea with him, and Law knows that Luffy loves the sea more than him. He loves that Luffy is not meant to be tied down. Too many people have suffered too much for either Law or Luffy to accept anything less than true freedom. He loves that he knows that Luffy is with him because that it where Luffy wants to be. He lives for that rush when he see Luffy again because Luffy did not have to have come back, but he did.

Would they have anything in common if say the Amber Lead had never been mined? Would Law have the same empathy for Luffy's determination to protect all of his friends and loved ones if Law had not lost so many of his own? Would Law have any understanding of the fear of the pain of loneliness that seems to be a major driver in Luffy's decision making process? Would Law still understand Luffy's restlessness if he had never lost his first home? Would Law be able to comprehend Luffy's strength if he had not be forced to become so strong?

"Torao! Oi Torao. You look like you are thinking too hard. What are you thinking about?" And Law was brought out of his internal musing, but the subject of said musings wrapping himself about Law and yelling in his ear.

"I was wondering if we would still be in a relationship if I wasn't a pirate" Law answered honestly.

"Shehehehe. Probably not, but what a silly thing to wonder. Being a pirate is the best. Dating Torao is the best. Right?" Luffy seemed to pause, waiting for a response so Law nodded back.

"Great! Now, you need to hear this idea that Usopp had to increase the number of fish that we can keep in the fish tank. It is so funny..." As Luffy talked he dragged first himself and then Law up so they were both standing. Then Luffy started dragging Law presumably to where Usopp is. Law was only half listening. The rest of him was buzzing with the quiet hum of a single thought. Law loved this man.

Notes: I know that a significant portion of fanfic readers are 19 or younger, but I am old. Trust me, when a dating app brings a 21-year-old, I can't help but think about how young that person is. I like Lawlu, and think it is pretty healthy in canon, but I always have a hard time with concept of Lawlu the regular real world that keeps the age difference.


End file.
